Golden Age Skelly
Personality He’s often referred to as a last resort in group scenarios due to how hectic he acts with a ravenous bloodlust and his impulsive actions on field..as well he’s an absolute sucker for torture.When away from battle he’s as kind as could be to his allies, though shows coldness at times often in bad spirit or when he's feeling neutral. Backstory Originally the cold wasn’t so bad, the cockroaches that skittered at the ground had a happy sound and the slump at the plate was just another slate of fuel though the undergrounds wasn’t the place to be, though the fights he went through helped accumulate a roof over his head even if through the night he’d have dread of how he’d live another day alive and free. After years being alone he finally escaped from where he was, though he’d never attend school he would be self taught- expanding his knowledge and as well strengthening his quirk. He often challenges people- though he’s bitter when he’s losing and that's when he tends to play dirty- though it doesn’t matter how he does it, as long as he wins. Resources 20K in cold hard cash, saved up. Equipment/Weaponry Pocket knife,monochrome toque Specializations Alice Is agile though can’t throw really powerful punches, being why he often would rather fight with a knife than actual close up fights. Quirk Skeletal Angel Alice has a quirk which grants him the ability to conjure up what is referred to as ‘Skeleton man’ from behind himself or at times in front. It’s structure is 7’2 and a shroud of darkness cloaks over most of its figure,hooding its skull, leaving it to float and only reveal its skull face, though at its eye sockets are always two glowing orbs of purple.(It’s bones take a total force of 15k newtons to shatter.).The Skeleton is able to manipulate his hand structure to make the bones shift into a scythe like blade though the newtons it can withstand is only 9K. The creature can attack at 6k-10k newtons and has a haste of a boxer. Traveling it moves at 35 mph though slows down steadily the further it gets away from Alice, it can only be 20 meters away from him. When commanded the Skeleton is seen to open its jaw and exert something similar to the black midst that surrounds its figure though only a needle in size- it fires at 30 m/s (108 km/h) in speed and hits with 10k newton's, though it never pierces too deep into the skin and can’t be used more than 5 times before it needs to rest. After the skeleton is broken it takes 7 turns for it to reform and its movements all depend on how attentive Alice is. Versatility The skeleton is often used to protect and attack outsiders from getting to Alice’s frail body, without it he’s a goner. Examples After a long day of strolling around at the park he went home only to be encountered by thugs on his way, with this his quirk is activated and from thin air a towering hooded skeletal figure appears and punches and beats up the thugs and such. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains